


5 Times Hanamaki Doesn't Sit Properly and the One Time He Does

by tsumekakusu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lots of dialogue, M/M, aged up AU, implied Iwaizumi/Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumekakusu/pseuds/tsumekakusu
Summary: “Hey, isn’t that uncomfortable?”





	5 Times Hanamaki Doesn't Sit Properly and the One Time He Does

**Author's Note:**

> The '5 things' part is based off of my experiences of not being able to sit properly on anything :) Hope you enjoy ^o^

**1-Hiking**

“Why are you dragging your butt along the ground?” Matsukawa chuckles, watching Hanamaki  struggle to place his hands on a dry piece of land. 

“I told you I’m scared of heights!” Hanamaki mutters, carefully making his way down the steep slope. He’s glad it rained the day before, so it’s not that slippery, but the back side of his workout pants is already covered in mud. 

“You were fine on the way up,” Matsukawa stops chuckling when he hears genuine fear in his boyfriend’s voice. 

“Everyone knows going down a mountain is more dangerous than going up,” Hanamaki argues, eyes still focused in front of him. 

“You look like a crab.” 

“At least I won’t be the one falling off the cliff.”

“I’ll walk in front then.” 

“It’ll be more dangerous if you walk in front.” Hanamaki stands up, brushing off the dirt on his hands. He grabs his water bottle from where it’s clipped on his backpack, taking a few gulps before handing it to Matsukawa. 

“Thanks.” The taller boy chugs a quarter of the water, handing it back to a disgruntled Hanamaki. “Don’t worry, I have one in my bag.”

“If you fall, I’ll barely have any water left,” Hanamaki pouts at his partner. 

“Neither of us are gonna fall,” Matsukawa promises, holding a hand out to Hanamaki.

“But, it’s not safe to hold hands while hiking! There’s way more chance of me tripping and falling and-”

“If you go down, I’m going down with you,” Matsukawa mutters, grabbing Hanamaki’s hand. 

“Woah, okay. I- Cool.” Hanamaki flusters, letting their fingers intertwine.

Matsukawa grins, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, before carefully leading his partner back down the mountain. 

 

**2-Floor**

“Why are you sitting on the ground?” Matsukawa asks, barely avoiding tripping over his boyfriend. 

“I’m stretching,” Hanamaki answers, pushing his thighs farther apart as he reaches forward. 

Matsukawa eyes him for a few seconds before he sits down next to him.

“Are you gonna stretch with me?” Hanamaki brightens, reaching for his right foot. Matsukawa swallows as he watches his boyfriend’s nose hit his knee, chest flat against his thighs. 

_ I knew he was flexible, but not  _ this  _ flexible.  _

“I’ve been stretching everyday and it’s really improving my flexibility. Look!” Hanamaki does a perfect split, hands up in the air in celebration.

_ Shit, shit, shit shit shit.  _ Matsukawa hides his face with his hand. “Hmmm, I wonder where else we could use your flexibility?”

“Fuck,  _ Mattsun _ !” Hanamaki quickly pulls his feet back together, face blooming into a strawberry.

“That can be arranged,” Matsukawa wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Hanamaki grins, reaching toward his left foot. “ _ After  _ I finish stretching. And you have to do a few too!” He smiles at his boyfriend, smile widening when he sees Matsukawa spread his legs to match Hanamaki’s position. 

They’re a bit cramped since their living room isn’t that big, but they make do as Hanamaki leads his boyfriend through various stretching exercises. 

 

**3-Box**

“Why... are you sitting in a box?” Matsukawa asks, putting down his backpack. He’d stopped questioning why Hanamaki sat on anything and everything, but he’d never seen him willingly sit in a box.  _ I’ve always thought he’s more like a fox, but he’s like a cat now. Wouldn’t be surprised if he fell asleep like that.  _

“It’s comfortable,” Hanamaki answers, lifting his head up in greeting. He gives his boyfriend a cheeky grin before he curls back up, squishing his face between his knees. 

“You really like small spaces, huh,” Matsukawa sits down on the couch next to him, observing as the other boy’s head pops up again. 

“Nah, I just like being warm and cozy.” He pulls one arm out of the box, making grabby motions toward his phone. “Can you get that for-”

His phone buzzes, lighting up with a text. Matsukawa picks it up, smiling as he reads the receiver’s name. 

“Oikawa sent you a text,” he hands his phone over to the shorter boy. 

“He’s the one who wanted to see if I could fit in a box,” Hanamaki mutters, swiping his phone to activate the camera function. He beckons for Matsukawa to come closer and the taller boy kneels next to him, unable to hold back a smile as Hanamaki squashes their cheeks together. Hanamaki’s smile widens as he takes the picture, quickly sending it to Oikawa. 

“Did you even get the box in the picture?” Matsukawa chuckles at his boyfriend’s small huff. 

“Yeah, I got the corner in, so that should be-”

His phone buzzes again. Hanamaki picks it up, frowning at the screen. “He wants a better picture.” 

“Tell him he needs new glasses,” Matsukawa drawls, sitting back down on the couch. “Although I wouldn’t mind taking a picture of you, since I’m guessing some profiteroles are at stake?” 

“Awww, you know me too well,” Hanamaki sings, handing his phone to the other. 

Matsukawa walks toward the kitchen, turning on the light for optimum photo quality.

“Dude, it’s not like you’re gonna take a professional picture,” Hanamaki laughs, but a few sakuras bloom on his cheeks. 

“Oikawa asked for a better picture, so I’ll give him a better picture,” Matsukawa replies, pretending to carefully choose the photo angle. 

“Issei, I think my foot’s falling asleep,” Hanamaki complains, voice muffled against his knees. 

“I just need one more... Okay, you’re good,” Matsukawa sends the last three photos to himself  before locking the phone. 

“Shit, I think both my feet are asleep.” Hanamaki attempts to stand, but falls backwards onto his butt. Matsukawa laughs, striding over to help his stumbling boyfriend. 

“I get picture creds when you post it on Instagram,” Matsukawa states, easily supporting his partner as he helps him to the couch. 

“Who says I’ll post it on Instagram?” Hanamaki challenges. 

“The bet doesn’t count unless the evidence goes online right?” Matsukawa replies, knowing Oikawa and his boyfriend’s long-standing feud on Instagram. He’d been a part of some of the challenges and he can’t lie, it’s actually pretty fun. 

“Yup! And I’m pretty sure more than half the photos have you tagged with PC,” Hanamaki mutters, receiving his phone from the other. “I gotta send one to Oikawa first though, because I don’t wanna post more pictures than I have to.” 

Matsukawa nods in answer, leaning his head against Hanamaki’s shoulder as he helps him choose the best photo to send to their best friend. 

 

**4-Couch**

“Hey,” Matsukawa greets as he walks into the living room. He puts his backpack down on a chair, unzipping it to get his study supplies out. 

“Hey,” Hanamaki replies, glancing up once before returning his attention back to his DS game. He’s sitting on the couch, thumb going in circles as he focuses on his journey through the fields.

Matsukawa walks over to the kitchen, pours himself a glass of water, and walks back into the living room. And does a double take. 

“Why are you sitting on the arm rest?” 

He doesn’t know why he asks. He really should know the answer by now. 

“It’s comfortable,” Hanamaki answers, finally looking up from his game. He meets eyes with his boyfriend, smiling mischievously. “And it makes me feel tall.” 

“You’re gonna fall off,” Matsukawa warns, setting his glass down. He walks over to Hanamaki’s side, tucking his boyfriend’s head under his chin. 

“Then you’ll just have to catch me,” Hanamaki replies, leaning back against Matsukawa’s chest. The taller boy wraps an arm around the other’s waist, smirking as Hanamaki attempts to catch what has to be his hundredth Pikachu. 

 

**5-Chair**

“Why can’t you sit on anything properly?” Matsukawa sighs in mock exasperation.

“Oh? You want me to sit on your lap?” Hanamaki uncurls from his seat on the dining room chair, giving his boyfriend a wink. 

_ How does he even sit like that? Why does he need both feet up on the chair? And why is he sitting backwards? _

“I can hear your thoughts, Mattsun,” Hanamaki teases, putting one foot down as he spins to fully face the other. “And I’m surprised you haven’t gotten used to how I sit by now.”

“I have, it’s just, you’re in a different position every time and they don’t all look that comfortable,” Matsukawa comments, walking toward his boyfriend. He gives him a quick kiss before putting his bag down on the chair across from him. 

“Yeah, we should probably get a dining table that’s a little taller. And maybe thicker? It would help a lot to relieve some of my back pain.” 

“Maybe you should sit in a chair the right way,” Matsukawa teases, sliding into a chair as if to show his boyfriend how it’s done. “Hunching your back that much isn’t healthy.”

“Since when are you a health guru? Don’t tell me Oikawa’s been sending you weird diet tips and health facts?”

“Sounds like he’s been doing that to you, too,” Matsukawa snickers, pulling out his laptop. “He did warn me that I should get more sleep, but he should follow his own advice before he tells me what to do.” 

“I’m pretty sure we get more sleep than him,” Hanamaki agrees, curling up in his chair again, this time facing Matsukawa. “But I think he’s been getting more sleep since he started living with Iwaizumi.” 

“Yeah, I get more sleep thanks to you too.” 

“Hmmm, what happened to complaining about me collapsing on top of you whenever I’m tired, and disturbing your study time?” Hanamaki smirks. 

“Everyone needs their rest. And you make a perfect blanket when you’re not freezing cold.” 

“Awww, thanks Issei.” Hanamaki gets up on wobbly legs, walking over to the couch and collapsing onto it. Matsukawa follows soon after, rolling onto his side as Hanamaki makes room for him. He smiles as he feels two arms snake around his back. 

“You’re a better blanket since you’re always warm,” Hanamaki breathes against his neck. 

“I love you too,” Matsukawa murmurs, gently sliding a hand up and down Hanamaki’s side. 

Hanamaki giggles, snuggling closer as he closes his eyes, revelling in the feeling of quiet and comfort. 

 

**+1**

He’s never liked fancy restaurants. He hasn’t been to one in months and he’d forgotten how anxious the whole setting makes him feel. 

“Hey, you okay Takahiro?” Matsukawa whispers, laying a hand on the table, palms up. 

“I’m fine. Just a little annoyed that I can’t sit how I usually do in these wobbly chairs,” Hanamaki smirks, taking Matsukawa’s hand. 

“I think it’s the first time I’ve seen you sit on a chair properly,” Matsukawa teases.

“Well, don’t get used to it.” Hanamaki squeezes his hand, lazily flipping through the menu. 

“If you can sit through this, I’ll give you a reward,” Matsukawa promises in a low voice. 

Hanamaki holds back a shiver and nods, not trusting his voice. 

_ Dammit, I always get caught like that.  _

He’s always been weak to bribery promising food, and during their high school days, Oikawa had exploited it to the max. He’d used every chance to get Hanamaki some profiteroles in exchange for staying for extra time after practice (not to mention their ongoing Instagram battle). To be honest, he would have stayed after even without the pastries, but he had a feeling Oikawa knew, and he brought them anyways. (And Hanamaki later found out that Iwaizumi had bought all of them, along with Oikawa’s favorite milk bread.)

“Hey Takahiro, are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been spacing out for a while.”

He turns at Matsukawa’s concerned voice, forcing a small smile. “I’m okay. I’m just kinda nervous since this place’s so fancy,” Hanamaki answers honestly. 

“To tell the truth, I’m a little nervous, too,” Matsukawa’s laugh sounds breathless as he rubs the back of his neck. 

“Then why’d you choose this restaurant?” Hanamaki asks, genuinely curious.

“I- I got a raise last month and I wanted to use the extra money for something special,” Matsukawa answers sheepishly. 

“What? Why didn’t you tell me? I should be the one celebrating for you!” Hanamaki exclaims. “Oh man, we’re gonna have to celebrate when we get home!” 

“Yeah,” his boyfriend mutters, less enthusiastic than he thought he’d be.  _ Woah, he seems even more nervous than I am. Maybe he saw the menu and realized how expensive everything is? _

“Takahiro, I’ve already chosen the five course dinner for us, so you can choose which dish you want for each course.” 

_ So it’s not a money issue? Then what is it? _

Hanamaki continues to wonder as he attempts a conversation. 

“Should I get the crab cakes or the garlic bread?” 

“Crab cakes,” Matsukawa answers almost immediately.

“Lamb or beef?” 

“I thought you didn’t like lamb? And don’t you like beef best?” Matsukawa answers with a question. 

“Maybe I’m feeling a little adventurous today?” Hanamaki grins, lips stretching further as Matsukawa returns his smile. 

“You can have both since I wanted to share all our dishes anyway.”

“You’re the best!” Hanamaki beams, watching happily as Matsukawa’s smile blooms into a full-grown rose. 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Is it bad that I’m full already?” Hanamaki pats his stomach, groaning as he leans back against his chair. 

“I didn’t expect you to eat that much,” Matsukawa raises his eyebrows as Hanamaki leans closer to him, eyes locked onto something behind them. 

“They have profiteroles here?!” Hanamaki’s eyes brighten as the waitress puts a full plate of dessert down in front of him. 

“I had them specially made for you,” Matsukawa smiles as Hanamaki picks up a cream-filled pastry and takes a bite. 

“I’m in heaven~!” Hanamaki sings with a full mouth. 

“I thought you were full already?” 

“I’m never too full for profiteroles!” Hanamaki takes another bite before shoving the pastry toward Matsukawa. The taller boy steals a small bite, closing his eyes to savor the creamy filling.

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his jittery nerves.

“Oh man, these are so good!” 

He can hear Hanamaki moaning his praises to the chef, and lets a small smile bloom across his face.  _ It’s now or never. _

Hanamaki’s about to pick up another pastry when he sees Matsukawa stand from his seat, striding towards his side. 

“Are you going to the bathroo-”

Matsukawa kneels on one knee, eyes sparkling, even under the dim lighting of the fancy restaurant. 

_ It’s almost like he’s proposing.  _

He pulls out a velvet black box, hands shaking as he opens it to reveal a simple silver ring. 

_ Oh shit, shit, what. He  _ is  _ proposing! _

“Hanamaki Takahiro. I-”

“Yes!” He throws his arms around the other, squeezing his face into his chest. “Yes!” He laughs through his tears, only letting go when he hears Matsukawa grunt.

“I had a whole speech planned for you,” Matsukawa pouts.

“You have a whole lifetime to tell me,” Hanamaki answers, smile brightening the whole room. He hears people clapping around them as Matsukawa takes his hand, carefully sliding the silver ring onto his fourth finger. 

“You’re mine now,” Matsukawa grins, pulling him closer by his hand. 

“Jokes on you. I’ve always been yours,” Hanamaki smiles, draping his arms around the other’s neck. “And you’re mine too.”

Their lips meet in a gentle kiss, spurred on by the loud cheers echoing throughout the whole restaurant. 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Did you tell me to get the crab cakes, because you didn’t want to kiss me if I have garlic breath?” Hanamaki jokes, curling into his boyfriend- no,  _ fiance’s _ warm side. 

“No. You  _ always  _ get garlic bread, so I thought you might want something different. And I was actually surprised such a fancy restaurant offered garlic bread as a choice.”

“It was probably  _ really  _ good garlic bread. Man, I should’ve ordered it!” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be able to go there again in a month or so.”

“Wait, don’t tell me...” 

“Yeah. I told Iwaizumi I’m proposing to you and he went into challenge mode and started coming up with a ton of extravagant ways to propose to Oikawa. Some of them were  _ really  _ bad.

“Like what?” 

“He wanted to propose using milk bread.  _ Milk bread _ ,” Matsukawa snickers, tickling Hanamaki’s sides.

“Oh, I would’ve  _ paid  _ to see that,” Hanamaki giggles, catching Matsukawa’s hand. He snuggles closer into his fiance’s chest, nuzzling his nose against his neck. “Ohmygosh.”

“Hm? What’s wrong?” A tinge of worry seeps into Matsukawa’s voice as he tightens his grip around Hanamaki’s waist. 

“We’re getting married,” Hanamaki breathes out, a soft grin gracing his face. 

“We are,” Matsukawa chuckles, returning his grin. He watches Hanamaki twirl the silver band around his ring finger before kissing the tip of his nose.

“Can we have our wedding at that cute flower garden we went to last month?” Hanamaki asks, giggling as Matsukawa covers his face with kisses. 

“Mmhmmm,” Matsukawa hums, pressing his lips to Hanamaki’s neck. He smirks as the other shivers, slowly gliding his hands up and down the other’s back. 

“I- I was also thinking we could-” Hanamaki's cut off by his own yawn, his eyes slowly fluttering closed.

“Nap time?” Matsukawa chuckles, pulling a blanket over them. 

Hanamaki laughs along as he lays his head on the other’s chest. Matsukawa’s steady heartbeats lull him into a peaceful sleep, enveloped in the love and warmth of his life partner. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing too much angsty MatsuHana, so here's a fluffy one to balance things out! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters!  
> Thanks so much for reading! ^o^


End file.
